Summer Limits
by Kaorukenmochi
Summary: SasuNaru Shounen aiYaoi R15 AU. It's summer time, Sasuke and Naruto taking a walk, chitty chatty ... and more tangled stuff.


Welcome to the world of nothingness… I, your authoress, have recently decided to go into the world of fan-fictions, and explore the views and thoughts of what the purpose of the word mean. And thus, I decided to do one on SasuNaru; although I'm not good at doing these kinds of details I wish you all to enjoy a load of bull crap I'm about to throw at you guys. ;

Wows, you guys are still reading this lol I thought you guys were already gone XD.

Any who, enough with the talk and onwards with the rest of my schemes XD

Authoress: daomoua2-chan

Genre: Alternative Universe/Comedy

Pairings: NarutoxSasuke/ SasuNaru

Warnings: NC-17, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, language, possible smuts? XD

Contact:goodarecookies at my front page ;

Authoress Note:

Any types of feedbacks are welcome ; you can leave a comment or if you just want to just say hi please do so. I'm welcome to everyone… this is my first fan-fiction on SasuNaru, please be nice on me, and please don't label me as a loser that'll make me cry

It was the summer seasons again, the kids playing outside, water sprinkling everywhere. Who wouldn't have fun? The sky was cleared, blue and spacious; there were no clouds in sight.

'Today's a special day for Naruto', thought Sasuke. 'Maybe I should show him something.'

After giving a thought or two, Sasuke decided the perfect thing to show Naruto. Setting his school work aside, he rose up from his chair and head for the living room. The thermometer reads 64 Fahrenheit; at least it wasn't blazing as outside, thanks to the air conditioning of course. There was a fan in the middle of the living room hanging from the ceiling. Next to the hall with a staircase that enters upstairs, was a set of table stool. And on it was the phone.

Sasuke was about to pick up the phone until the phone rang itself making Sasuke jerk back a little. "Sheesh some timing that is" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Picking up the phone-

"Uchiha Resident."

"Ah Sasuke, that was a quick pickup heheh?"

"That voice", Sasuke recognized the voice.

"Yo, Naruto," was all he said, he thought for a while, why would Naruto call in such timing; but no matter, it made it easier for him since he was about to call Naruto anyway.

"Hey Sasuke, do you mind opening your door?"

'Opening the door?' thought Sasuke. 'But why?' just then he looked over towards the living room window. There he saw Naruto waving his hand by the window with a particular grin.

"Ah, I see, okay then Naruto, I'll be there"

Sasuke hang up his phone, and went towards the front door. As he opened the door wide open Naruto straightly started to criticize Sasuke about his door bell.

"Sasuke… Didn't I tell you before to get your doorbell fixed!" Naruto give a disappointing look. "Oh did you?" Sasuke replied back steadily.

That was no fun joke, Naruto gave a pout.

"Hn… What's up with that look of yours?" Sasuke said jokingly.

"That's not very funny." Naruto said with a bored face.

"Hah, it's called sarcasm dobe" Looking at Naruto, he gave a sigh. Naruto isn't the joking type. "Ah, that's right" He thought.

"So uh you have some business you want to discuss?"

Sasuke then put his right hand on his hip, and his other left hand stretch across the door blocking the entrance.

"Aren't you gonna invite me inside?" Naruto ask.

"Nope, not until you answer my question first" He said jerkily.

"Hmph, Teme!" Naruto growled under his breath.

"Kidding, gosh… And that was the second time too usuratonkachi" Sasuke gave a smirk.

Putting his arms down from his original position, Sasuke waved a hand signal referring after you.

Naruto grinned and took off his shoes and went inside and Sasuke following in pursuit.

Naruto saw an empty sofa and ran towards it, landing on it with an oofs and quickly claim it his.

"Ah, it's much cooler in here ne." He smiled back to Sasuke. A smirk went across Sasuke's face; now to think of it, why is Naruto here in his house anyway, he thought. His head hung low, with a sigh, deciding to go to the kitchen to fetch drinks for the blonde, he asked Naruto again.

"So, what's your business being here again?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. "Well, I thought I should come visit you once in a while…that's all, nothing special really…" His head turned away from Sasuke and looked down at his feet, avoiding any expression Sasuke might be making towards his answer.

"Ah." Was all Sasuke said; Sasuke then continued into the kitchen and open the refrigerator, and pulled out some pink lemonade. Taking two glass cup from the cupboards, and then setting them down on the counter, Sasuke made his way around the opposite side of the counter, where he had set the glass cup, where there is a second mini cooler that had ice cubes in it, just below the counter table. After he took the ice out, putting three to four ice cubes in the glass cup, he poured some pink lemonade in it. As the glass cup slowly filled up with the lemonade, Sasuke listened to the crackles noises made by the ice. The smell of the lemonade was strong too. Sasuke slowly inhaled the crispy freshness of the lemonade juice and exhaled out again. 'This is nice' he thought.

After filling the cup three fourth up, Sasuke decided to stop at that point. "This will do." He said to himself. Carrying both glass, he exited from the kitchen and back to the living room, where Naruto was patiently waiting.

Starring at the ceiling, Naruto dazed himself by watching the fan go around in circle. The movement of the fan going in circles and not stopping, the quiet environment he is in, everything is so relaxing, he thought.

"This is nothing like home." Naruto murmur to himself, "Father is always busy with his work, he never spends his spare time with me at all, and it's always so noisy with Jiraiya Jii-san around too." He then started to hum to himself a lullaby, something his mother use to do when he was a baby. As he hummed, he was interrupted by Sasuke who came in with an _Ahem_.

"Sorry for the wait."

Naruto quickly turned to where Sasuke was and with a grin he gradually said.

"Ah, Sasuke,"

"Naruto…" Sasuke observe Naruto's face, and with pity he sighed.

"Oi, stop with the fake smile, you're starting to agitate me, besides here's your drink."

He handed Naruto the pink lemonade, then walked past where Naruto was sitting and pulled a stool to sit on.

"Heheh, sorry, thanks for the drink, you didn't have to do that" He said.

"Nah, you look a bit tiring," Sasuke replied. There was a moment of silence. The room all of a sudden became quiet, as if there was no sound. The only thing that was making noise was the movement of the fan, clinging from the ceiling. Several minutes past, until Naruto decided to break the silence, clearing his throat nervously, "So uh Sasuke,"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied back with an eye brow raised, while holding the glass up towards his mouth, about to drink it. "I've been thinking; has there been someone you… Always thought about, but never spends time with?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke gave Naruto a _I have no clue what you are talking a look. _

"Eh… heheh Nothing, never mind what I said." Naruto looked down again. 'Oh this is hopeless, even Sasuke doesn't want to answer it…Like Jiraiya Jii-san…' The thought of it almost made Naruto cry. But not in front of Sasuke he thought. "Well… I think it's about time I should be going now." He smiled. Naruto stood up, ready to go. Leaving Sasuke behind, and not yet touched his drink, he thank Sasuke for the short stay and headed towards the door; just then Sasuke rose and stretch his arm and grab Naruto by his left wrist.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked behind him; Sasuke was clinging onto his wrist, a firm hold, and a strict look in his face

"You didn't touch your drink yet. Besides, I have something to show you." Afterwards Sasuke gave a calm smile and guided Naruto back to be seated. Naruto was seating and Sasuke standing, not facing Naruto, Sasuke then turned around and said.

"Hey, wanna come with me for a short walk? I have something to show you anyway."

Getting the attention he needed Naruto happily agreed. Sasuke lending his hand out towards Naruto, as Naruto nodded and reach for his hand. Together they both head out towards the door.

"Naruto yo, you might need to drink that lemonade; it's pretty hot outside"

Minna how was the chapter yo? Yeah, I know the chapter's short... BUT! I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be a little more dept in details promise. I haven't written in a long time and when I mean long I seriously mean long, long, long, long time so… I suck as of now heheh ; Please review.


End file.
